


Be Strange

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Not much plot, for now, just an idea, teacher talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: For the amazing @Thewonderginger.This started as an idea but there was no plot and... yeah...I'm gonna write more for these two tho and hope, you enjoy it anyway.





	Be Strange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thewonderginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewonderginger/gifts).



 

 

"Hey, Meachum."

Ward looked up towards his college Malcolm Ducasse. He was a very energetic man, optimistic and always with a smile on his face. Ward didn't really mind that. It was mostly, that he was so different from him, that caused him to spend as little time with him as possible. 

Not that he wasn't happy or optimistic, he didn't like to show it, when he felt that way though. His feelings were as intimate, as it got, he didn't want people to see them and he had his reasons. When he had showed his emotions as a kid, his father hadn't liked it very much. 

His father, the infamous Harold Meachum. A famous former student of Slytherin, one of the biggest wizards out there these days. Ward was a good wizard as well, otherwise, he wouldn't be teaching at Hogwarts right now. But he had been a Ravenclaw. His father wasn't happy, with the choice the sorting-hat had made for him. Everyone in his family including his little sister had been a proud Slytherin. His father had always said, that at least, Ward wasn't a Hufflepuff. He hated that house... often, because they tended to show their feelings and even base their actions more on their feelings, than on their thoughts or their advantages.

"Hey, Ducasse. Any reason for sitting here with me?"

"Oh, as always straight to the point."

"Why waste any time.", another one of father's sayings.

"Right.", Malcolm nodded, in a way, he was a typical botanist. Gentle and quiet but sometimes a little... unorganized... Thinking about it, he was also a typical Hufflepuff. He remembered seeing him back then, when they had still been students here.  
Malcom had been this quite but attractive and friendly and liked kid.  
Ward had been an outsider with no, or maybe one friend. He had focused on mastering his magic because of that. Defense against the dark arts had always been his strength even back then. No surprise, that this was, what he was teaching now.  
It was fascinating in a way. Fighting against evil.   
Actually being able to defeat it.  
Pretending to be one the side of the light... Just this once.

"What do you want?", he looked up from his food.

"Well, I had this idea... I know, that a lot of kids learn better, when we connect the lessons in different subjects."

"Oh."

"And there are these plants in the forbidden forest, the crying grasses, and they--"

"They can be used to cast protective markings against certain dark creatures."

"Yes."

"And you want me to teach that with you?", Ward sighed.

"Uhm... yeah."

"Why me?"

"Because you are a teacher of defense against the dark arts."

"Yes.  _A_  teacher. Why me?"

Malcolm shrugged, "I don't know, I'm not so fond of Wilson to be honest."

Wilson Fisk was a brilliant teacher but damn, he was an asshole. There were rumors of him bullying and even beating students. Sometimes Ward wondered, why people like him even became teachers in the first place. Sure, Ward had never liked kids this much. He had never imagined, that he would be a teacher one day. But while his start at the job had been a bit rocky, the children had grown on him. They were pretty cool, once they actually respected you. Ward liked to think, that he could help them to shape their future and maybe be a positive influence for them. The kids at Hogwarts were far away from their families and needed adults to look up to. In Ward's case, the isolation from his father had probably been for the best but some kids needed to have someone to help them through bullying, stress and the usual teenager angst.

"I can understand not asking Fisk..., still... what about Castle?"

"The guy gives me the creeps."

"He gives everyone the cree-- Damn it Jessica, stop!", Ward yelled at the dark haired Ravenclaw student who was making food fly into another students face. Threatening her with consequences for her house wouldn't work for her. Usually you had to threaten her with personal punishment. But Ward was feeling nice, he pointed his index and middle finger at his own eyes and then at the student in a  _' I'm watching you '_  gesture. She let the food down, smiled and nodded at Ward. Jessica was really talented but a piece of work.

"So, when do you want to do this special lesson?"

"Sometime in the next two weeks, I don't know."

Ward grinned, "Sounds very concrete already."

"I know, I know, it was just an idea. I figured, that the kids would like it and then, the thought didn't really leave my mind the whole day."

Malcom was interrupted by a blond Hufflepuff boy, "Excuse me, Professor Ducasse, my, uhm, friend and I have a bet."

"Let me guess, you are talking about Mr. Cage?", Malcom smiled.

"Yes! So, Luke said, that there’s an herb that can make you fly without anything else, no spell, …nothing."

"That's a veeery interesting thought for eight graders, but it requires a very long answer. If we are being precise, neither of you is right here."

"Oh."

"Take it that way, at least you didn't lose, Mr. Rand."

"Right. Uhm. Thank you, professor."

"Luke Cage, a Gryffindor, right?", Ward asked and raised a brow.

"Yeah, clever kid."

"That he is."

Malcom smiled, "Where did we stop?"

"I was saying, that your plans for the lesson sound very... vague?"

"Is that a yes... or?"

"To what?"

"A lesson together."

"Oh, right what this was all about.", Ward sighed, had he any other way out of this?

"Please, think about the kids, I know, that you like them."

"Alright."

"Yes, thank you!", Malcolm beamed and it made Ward smile the slightest bit as well.

"But only one lesson, no bullshit, where you're like 'oh, please ward this was so much fun, let's do this more often!' or anything like this. We just do this once and then we go back to business as usual."

"Right. I might ask teachers of other subjects then.", Malcolm smiled.

"Thank you, a lot, Ward."

"You owe me one now, Ducasse."

"I know... I know... Tomorrow night at eight in my room then?"

"Wait, what?"

"To prepare the lesson."

"Uhm... sure...", Ward smiled nervously.

He had never been to another teacher’s room before and the thought kind of scared him. He was worried about being this close to someone about being touched both physically and emotionally, although, with Malcolm it didn't scare him so much in a way. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the amazing @Thewonderginger.  
> This started as an idea but there was no plot and... yeah...I'm gonna write more for these two tho and hope, you enjoy it anyway.


End file.
